My Treasure
by Harnody
Summary: "Why should I keep looking when my treasure's standing right in front of me?" After a set up, Manitoba Smith has been accused of stealing the alters' treasures, so it's up to him and Svetlana to bring them back and prove his innocence. While struggling to find his own treasure, little did Manitoba know that his real treasure was right there with him all along. Svetlana/Manitoba


**Hello… it's been a while. Yeah, I haven't been on Fanfiction in a long time. I kind of feel like quitting or just leaving every incomplete story on hiatus until I get back to it. A lot of things went on lately and I lost the mood to do the stuff I want or continue the stories I needed to continue. Real life situations are more important. I lost the mood to write or update any incomplete or requested stories and for that I apologize deeply.**

 **I really apologize to Applauze though. I owe him a gift and I've been several days too late. The truth was I was going to make a Scarlody fic where Cody and Scarlett have a Chemistry lesson. And my backup plan was if I didn't write the story, I'll draw it instead. And I did neither. I was working on the story but I stopped for some reason. I got stuck. I'm REALLY sorry about that… Plus I know a lot of your friends have given you amazing gifts and the least I gave you were my greetings. Again, I'm very sorry. I'll try to get something done no matter how late it is. I may be busy now but I'll try.**

 **For now, I guess I'm in the mood for another short story. Lately I've gotten into SvetToba (Svetlana x Manitoba). I know, it's weird for me to ship two of Mike's awesome personalities together. I'll never understand why many of you hate Mike, but whatever your reasons are, I'll say he's just a cartoon character. Sure he has MPD, but would you really compare his condition to the real life version of it? I've seen those kinds of arguments and I'm just thinking: Seriously? To me, he's not annoying. He may be a Mary Sue sometimes, but guess what? I've seen WORSE. Sorry, haters.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the rant, and feel free to enjoy this cool story made by moi! Let's just say the alternate personalities are back and Mal is finally good. I remember reading the story, Personality Drabbles by AnimeToonz19, and it was really inspiring. It's also really amazing so feel free to read it for yourself. I'm slightly concerned with the way I portrayed these guys. So if you see something that's too OOC, other than the fact that Manitoba and Svetlana are dating, feel free to let me know. And PS: Mal is good now and he's still working on being good. So if you think he's a little OOC, this is probably why.**

* * *

 ** _My Treasure_**

* * *

Bored out of her own mind, and within Mike's mind, Svetlana calmly walked to some alters to see if they were free. She finished her gymnastics practice within two hours and grew bored after doing several flips, somersaults and cartwheels. Obviously Mike was spending time with Zoey and Cameron, so he was out of the list. Mal, even though he turned over a new leaf, was busy trying to make up for his mistakes. He still felt uncomfortable with his 'siblings' trying to help – which meant he's out. So instead, she approached Chester's room.

"Chester? Are you zere?" she called. There was no answer. Curious, she slightly pushed the door open. "Chester?" she called again.

The grumpy old man was asleep on his chair with a newspaper on his lap and his cane at the right side of the chair. She slowly tiptoed to him.

"Dang kids always hooked to their cellophones whatcha-ma-call-its…" he snored. "Vito, if I catch you putting a whoopee cushion on my chair I'm gonna whip you up a taste of your own… medicine," he murmured once more before snoring again. Svetlana giggled, grabbed a blanket lying on Chester's bed, and placed it on Chester.

"Sleep well, _grandpa_ ," she muttered. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room as quietly as she could. "Guez Chester's out… Maybe Vito vill play vith me!"

She knocked on Vito's room and opened the door. All she heard was Vito talking to himself. She poked her head slightly and saw Vito talking to his own reflection on the mirror.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Vito, you certainly are the sexiest man in Mike's head. And you _certainly_ are a better dancer than he is!" he said to himself. Although he admitted the truth that Mike was a better dancer to him, he always believed he could be better than him one day. He's got the looks, the charm, the slicked back hair, and he certainly has the ability to knock the socks off of every woman who stared right at him.

"I still think Mike is a better dancer than you are," Svetlana interjected, making Vito jump.

"Ey yo, Twinkletoes! What's with the sudden break-in?" Vito yelped.

"Svetlana is bored… can I hang vith you by any chance?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm too busy trying to be better than Mike at _everything_. Maybe some other time?" he answered. Svetlana's face fell, not that Vito noticed.

"Iz okay... I'll zee you later then." And with that, she left while he continued to be a narcissist.

"There has to be someone I can hang vith," Svetlana spoke to herself. The Russian Gymnast soon remembered the Aussie Survivalist, Manitoba Smith. She smiled at that thought. When they were kids, every time she was bored, she would go to him and he would play with her freely. She happily skipped along and stopped at his door.

"Mani?" she called.

"Come in, mate," she heard him call back. She knew he would be free for her! She opened the door and stepped in.

"Gidday, sheila! How you doin' today?" he greeted as he kept his lasso away.

"I am bored. Everyone's too busy to hang out vith Svetlana," she sighed.

He looked at her sympathetically. "Well ain't that a sticky wicket. You can hang with me if you like!"

"Are you sure? I zaw you playing vith your rope earlier."

"Chill out, lass. I was bored too," Manitoba assured her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her into his room. "Come in and we can have a chat." He pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"I'm back, you guys!" Mike called out.

"Dag nab it, will you keep it down?! I am trying to sleep!" he heard Chester screaming from his room. Mal came out of his room and smiled.

"Hey, Mike, how was your day with Zoey and Cam?" he asked.

"Hey, Mal! Yeah, it's been great. Cam showed me what it's like living in a bubble for a couple of hours. Zoey panicked and wanted me to get out of there. And due to the lack of oxygen I'll be remaining unconscious until the day after tomorrow," Mike laughed. "I hope Zoey doesn't worry too much though…"

"That sounded fun," Mal complimented. "Except for the passing out part."

"I know! I even got this holographic device from Cam. Even if you're a hologram, you can still hold stuff that isn't in your real location. Isn't it great? At least I get more time with you guys."

Out of nowhere, they could hear two familiar voices speaking to each other. "Was that?"

Mal nodded. "Yeah, Svetlana and Manitoba were bored so they decided to spend time with each other."

"What about you?" Mike asked. Mal scratched his head nervously. "I was busy…"

"And Vito?"

Mal shrugged. "Same old same old."

Mike could feel himself grin. "You want to eavesdrop on their conversation?"

Mal grinned alongside him. "Normally, I'm the one coming up with the devious ideas, but let's go with that one." The two 'brothers' made their way to Manitoba's room to check up on the couple.

Svetlana and Manitoba sat cross legged on the bed, talking and laughing about their goals in life. "So, have you gone out on any adventures yet?" Svetlana asked.

"Not recently… ever since Mike got his control back, he hasn't put on a hat in a while. So I wasn't summoned. What're you gonna do? He's got our abilities combined and doesn't really need us anymore. But lemme tell ya, lass, that dingbat deserves to take over," he said almost proudly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can go on adventures here. Ze mind is vull of vonders!" she encouraged.

He smiled. "Thanks for the tip, sheila. This place is like a desert with no treasure to find. I wish I could go treasure hunting again… It's one of the things I wanted to do before Mike took control. "

"Zat is so cool!"

"It would have been if I achieved it. Vito got himself a girlfriend, Chester lived for a long time to accomplish everything he wanted to do, Mal got to show everyone how _evil_ he was, and Mike got the love of his life and friends who understand his condition. You got to win the gymnastics competition and here I am… with a treasure I never found." He rested his hand in his face and sighed hopelessly.

"Oh, Manitoba… I'm sure you vill find your treasure someday," the Russian Gymnast said softly. He sighed back doubtfully. Unsure of what to do, Svetlana tried to think of something motivating to say.

"If… if it makes you veel any better…" she paused. It got difficult for her to utter the words out.

Manitoba raised his head. "I'm listening."

"If it makes you veel any better, Svetlana can go vith you on your treasure hunt one day," she confessed.

Manitoba's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. "Aw, sheila… you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I vould! Svetlana will zee to it zat one day you vill find your treasure – even if it iz somewhere in Mike's head," Svetlana promised.

Manitoba surprised her with a tight hug. "Aw come here, ya little koala bear." He pulled away gently, his hands firmly gripped on her shoulders. "And I promise I'll take you with me if I ever go out on an adventure again. So thanks, Svetlana."

Svetlana blushed and giggled. "It vas nothing…" All of a sudden, she spotted a stuffed animal hidden under a pillow. "Da! Vhat iz zat?"

"What's what?" Manitoba asked. Svetlana went past him and took the stuffed animal from the pillow. "Zis cute thing! Is zis a koala?"

Manitoba blushed as she held his stuffed animal close to her. He tried to play it cool. "Why, yes it is, sheila! I've had it since I was a little roo," he explained, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Iz so cute and fluffy!" Svetlana squealed. "Does Australia have zis?"

The Aussie Survivalist chuckled. "Of course! It's full of them. This one time, I got chased by a koala and it held onto my quad bike. If ya want, I can let ya keep it."

"Really? Can Svetlana really keep zis?"She could slowly feel her eyes sparkling. She also coiuldn't help how cute that moment was when Manitoba was being chased by a small, harmless, adorable creature.

"Yeh, sure why not? I seldom use it anyway," he answered. It's true, it just sits there like a stuffed koala would.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Svetlana vill bring zis vherever she goes!" she said excitedly.

"Good on ya, sheila! I'm glad you like it." The two shared a laugh with each other and continued to talk about themselves.

Outside Manitoba's room were Mike and Mal, snickering at what they just heard.

"Aww, that was so sweet!" sighed Mike.

"I hate to admit it, but that was adorable," Mal agreed.

"Man, I feel sorry for Manitoba. He sure misses his adventures," Mike said sadly.

"Don't feel guilty, bro. It's not your fault. You deserved the control," comforted Mal.

"Yeah… but he feels so incomplete!" Mike complained. "I'm glad Svetlana was there to comfort him," he added with relief.

"If I knew better, I think those two have a thing for each other. Not that I'm surprised," Mal whispered.

"Yeah…. Yeah! You're right, Mal," Mike said.

"Of course I am. Plus Manitoba needs to realize that his real treasure is sitting right there beside him," Mal added. That made Mike hatch an idea. "Mal, once again you have exposed your brilliance!"

"Thanks… I'm glad I could help," Mal replied.

"Come on, let's go get Vito and Chester!" Mike said.

Mal grabbed Mike's shoulder to stop him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast! I have a better idea, but it's not going to be easy," he said. Mike looked at him unsurely. Mal noticed this. "Will you trust me on this?"

Mike blinked at him and smiled. "I will. You're one of us now after all." He took Mal's hand and shook on it. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up hearing a scream coming from Vito's room. The four alters, excluding Chester – who was still asleep – and rushed to their distressed friend.

"Vito! What's wrong?" Mike asked with fake concern. He was concerned with what everyone's reactions would be like, but he never expected Vito's reaction to sound so hilarious.

"My hair gel! It's gone!" Vito cried. "Without it, I'm just a shirtless Casanova!"

"More like a shirtless wanker," Manitoba retorted.

"Va's vith all ze hullabaloo?" Svetlana asked tiredly.

"Ey yo, have any of you seen my hair gel?" Vito asked worriedly.

"Nah," answered Manitoba.

"I haven't zeen it," Svetlana answered.

"Beats me," Mike lied.

"Like I'd go near your stuff," Mal lied.

"Noooo! Chester! Oh he did NOT get jealous of… of… THIS!" Vito snapped as he gestured to his own body. "He is going dow-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried a voice. It was an old man's voice. Chester.

"Chester, vhat's wrong!?" Svetlana asked worriedly as she barged into the old man's room.

"You dang kids! Where did you good-for-nothing whippersnappers hide my cane!?" he snapped.

"Your cane? We never took your cane," Manitoba protested. Then he turned to the other alters. "Which one of you kookaburras have it?" he demanded sharply.

"I couldn't have done it!" Svetlana answered.

Mal and Mike shrugged.

"You're not the only one. I lost my hair gel and I'm guessing you took it from me!" Vito answered, completely changing the subject.

"What are you dilly dallying about!?" Chester answered back. "So YOU stole my cane!"

"I never did such a thing, but I can be sure enough that YOU stole my hair gel! And I want it back!" Vito argued.

"Why would I want that disgusting slime? You dang kids and your accessories. You don't need that, unlike me – I need my cane so I can walk, stand, and beat the nuts out of you whippersnappers whenever I feel like it!" Chester argued.

"Stop! Obviously none of you took any of that stuff… and you're not the only one," Mike interjected. "I lost my phone and Mal lost his multipurpose tool."

"Then maybe you two lovebirds stole our stuff!" Vito said, accusing Manitoba and Svetlana for stealing their prized possessions.

"What!?" stammered Svetlana, her face reddening. "L-love birds!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we didn't steal anything from you! If anything, I'd do the opposite and Svetlana would NEVER steal," Manitoba protested.

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof?" Chester scoffed.

"Let's go to my room first to zee if I stole anyzing," Svetlana suggested.

While they were in their room, Svetlana searched through her stuff. All of a sudden, she let out an ear splitting scream.

"What's wrong, sheila?!" Manitoba yelped.

"IT IZ GONE!" Svetlana threw her arms around Manitoba and sobbed.

"What's gone!?"

"My diary iz gone! Someone stole Svetlana's diary! My stuffed koala is gone too!" she sobbed back. Everyone gasped.

"Okay, whoever did that has gone way too far!" Vito snapped.

"I swear, sheila, I will find out who that bloody dingo is and take em down!" Manitoba swore.

"Wait a minute, if none of us admitted we took anything, then maybe it was YOU who stole everything!" accused Chester.

"Me!? Why on Earth would I steal a lass' diary!?" Manitoba answered back. "And furthermore, I gave her that koala so why would I want it back!?" As humiliating as that sounded, he had to say it.

"Duh, you obviously want to know Svetlana's deepest darkest secrets, search for your own treasures within OUR rooms, AND you want to know if she likes you or not," Vito accused.

Svetlana gasped. "He vouldn't!"

Manitoba blushed in both anger and embarrassment. "I KEEP MY DISTANCE FROM THOSE SORTS OF THINGS SO PISS OFF YOU BLOODY WANKER! And when I want treasure, that doesn't mean I want any of your junk! I didn't steal any of your stuff I swear!"

"Maybe he's right, you guys," said Mike. "Let's check his room just to be safe." The other alters followed Mike to Manitoba's room. Meanwhile, Svetlana looked at him worriedly.

"You believe me… right?" Manitoba said softly. Svetlana smiled and nodded. "Svetlana believes you… she knows you vouldn't steal any of zis. And even if you did, zen there must be some sort of mistake."

Manitoba smiled back. "Awright. Ta then."

* * *

"Well, nothing we own is in here," Mal said. All of a sudden he rubbed his head as if he was in pain. "Ugh… I'm not feeling well. Mike, can you escort me to the bathroom?" He winked with his covered eye. Mike noticed.

"O-oh, of course, Mal! Hang in there," Mike answered. "We'll be right back."

"Dag nab it, that whippersnapper must've hidden it elsewhere to cover the crime scene!" Chester said, unconvinced that Manitoba is the suspect.

"Yeah, and nothing appears to be missing." Vito turned and glared at Manitoba. "I'm onto you…."

"I'm telling you dingoes, I didn't- Oh what's the point?" sighed Manitoba.

"Shtop with ze talking and lizen up!" Svetlana ordered. She had everyone's attention.

"Svetlana-"

"I said shtop, Mani!" Svetlana turned to everyone. "Manitoba didn't do any of zis! I know he vouldn't. He doesn't steal your treasure, he finds them! It can't be him."

Vito and Chester looked at each other. "Eh… what the heck. We understand. But we still don't believe you."

"What!?" Svetlana exclaimed.

"If you wanna prove yo innocence, ya'll have to find it and give it back WITH the person responsible," Vito explained. "If it's just you, then you're in a heap of trouble!"

Meanwhile, Mike and Mal returned. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Mike asked.

"That's right, sonny, Indiana Jones will bring home the gold!" Chester announced.

Manitoba felt himself grin. "Y-you mean-"

"Yep, a treasure hunt!" Mal finished. "Find our 'treasures' and prove yourself innocent."

Manitoba took Mal's hand and shook it. "Mate, you got yourself a deal! I've been itching for a treasure hunt my whole life. I swear, I will find your treasures and prove myself innocent!"

"Good. You have until bedtime, which is at nine o'clock exactly. And if you don't make it in time, YOU'LL BE MY WALKER!" Chester warned.

"And you'll be my hairdresser until Mike gets me new hair gel!" Vito added.

"And you owe me a hundred bucks so I can get myself a new phone," Mike added as well.

"And since I don't want to torture anyone anymore, I'm going to death glare at you until Mike gets me a new multipurpose tool," Mal finished.

"You have my word. Now get out of my room, you kookaburras!" He said as he pushed everyon out of his room. Svetlana didn't say anything. She wouldn't blame Manitoba because she knew he was innocent from the beginning.

* * *

Manitoba was all set. He has his bag, his lasso, a pair of binoculars, a flashlight if ever he needed to go somewhere dark, and he blew off some dust from his fedora. Thank goodness his fedora wasn't stolen. Without noticing, his door slowly opened.

"Mani!" called Svetlana.

Manitoba jumped. "Crikey! You scared me there, lass," he yelped.

"Sorry… so, you all zet?" she asked.

"You bet, sheila. Plus this mission will be a snap! After all, with Mike having an easy head, there's no way I'll take long." He placed his fedora on and walked past her.

"Be careful," she blurted. Then it hit him. "Actually," he dropped his things and turned back to her. His hat covered his eyes, leaving his expression unknown. He gripped firmly on Svetlana's arms.

"I want you to come with me," he requested.

"Vhat? Really!?" Svetlana asked excitedly. Manitoba raised his head and Svetlana saw his soft expression. It was odd too. Normally, Manitoba often made smug, cocky grins but this time was different. He smiled softly at her. It was like Mike smiling endearingly at her except he was wearing a hat. The two looked like twins if Manitoba didn't have his fedora on. His endearing smile caused her to blush.

"Of course really! Would I ever break a promise to you?" he reminded her of that night. Svetlana grinned. "No, you haven't. And yes, Svetlana vill go vith you!" she exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"Good girl! Let's go then. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Svetlana doesn't need ze equipment. She depends on you," she said.

"If that's what you believe, then I will protect you with my life. Count on that," Manitoba promised. The two heard a knock on their door.

"Manitoba, are you ready?" Mike asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, ya little koala bear," Manitoba answered. "Svetlana's going with me. I promised her I'd take her along."

"Really? That's sweet," Mike said in awe. Then his face revealed pure seriousness. "By the way, we kind of have a problem with my head."

Manitoba put on a leather jacket and turned to Mike. "Say what now?"

Outside of their house, Manitoba and Svetlana couldn't believe what they saw. Chester, Vito and Mal were outside waiting for them, with shocking looks on their faces. What they saw were several buildings that appear to be recently created out of Mike's mind. There was an obstacle course, a dance club, a health care center, and the dreaded Tower of Mal. They all gasped.

"It turns out I unknowingly created several landmarks that represent everyone's interest. And it turns out all our treasures were hidden somewhere in here!" Mike said.

"The Tower of Mal… boy I never knew I'd see that again," Vito muttered and shuddered just by looking at it. Mal sighed. "It's no longer a prison, you know."

"Still!"

"Welp, I ain't going in there," said Chester. Then he spotted the health care center. "Except there, maybe. See ya, suckers!" And into the health care center he went – at a very slow pace that is.

"Maybe this won't be such a snap after all," doubted Manitoba.

"Remember, you have until bedtime! I wanna go dancing but I can't without my precious hair gel. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sulk in my room," Vito said before running to his room.

"I can't be bothered looking around. You want some lunch, Mal?" Mike asked.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm starving," Mal agreed as he and Mike left the couple alone. "Good luck…" he added before completely disappearing from sight.

"Mani, don't panic. Ve can get through zis," Svetlana said.

"Oh I'm not panicked, sugarplum. I'm stoked! This has to be the best adventure I'm ever going to in Mike's head! And the best part is," he turned to Svetlana. "I get to do it with you!"

Svetlana grinned and punched the air with her fist. "Yes! There's no way we vill fail now! Let's shtop with ze talking and go!"

"I'm right behind ya, sheila!"

* * *

Svetlana and Manitoba firstly approached the Health Care center. It was the easiest place to go find treasure… and it was odd looking there too.

"Zere must be treasure here somewhere," Svetlana muttered, aware that Chester walked in not too long ago.

"You said it, lass. Let's split up and look for clues."

They looked everywhere: the kitchen, the bathrooms, and even the toilets. As expected, it smells like Chester – an old person. With luck, Manitoba searched the janitor's closet and found a familiar item hidden in a bucket.

"Gidday, beauty." He smirked and took the object out. "I found it!"

Svetlana heard his voice and rushed to him. "Vhat did you vind?" she asked. Then she gasped. "It's Chester's cane!"

"Dang right it is, sheila. Come on, we have to give this to him while he's still here! That kookaburra's gotta be in here somewhere." With more luck, they found Chester playing with what appeared to be Mike's phone.

"Two in one place? This keeps getting easier and easier," Manitoba said to himself. He and Svetlana ran to their 'grandfather'. "Oi, mate, you found Mike's phone!"

Chester ignored him until they heard a sound coming from the phone. "Aaah! Dag nab this game's too hard," he said frustratingly.

"Chester," Manitoba called.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, sonny," he said. "I'm starting to like this thing," he laughed

"Chester, zat is Mike's phone. Give it back," Svetlana requested.

"No, it's mine now you ninny!"

Manitoba kept his grin on. "What do you say for a trade?" He held out Chester's cane. The old man noticed it and grinned.

"Deal!" He took the cane and threw the phone onto Svetlana's hands. "Thanks sonny."

"No pro-OW!" Manitoba stopped as Chester hit his head with his found cane. "What was that fo—Ah!"

"That was for taking my cane," he scolded while repeatedly hitting the poor Australian alter.

"Ow! For the last- Ow! – time it wasn't – Ow! – me, Chester! Oi!"

"Zat is enough!" Svetlana cried. She pulled out a dollar and handed it to her 'grandfather'. "Here, take zis and buy yourself some food or something."

Chester smiled and took the dollar. "Thank you, deary. Back in my day, one dollar was worth a fortune! Good luck on your treasure hunt whatcha-ma-call-it's," he said before walking away with a dollar in one hand and a cane on the other.

"Come on, sheila. It's half past noon. We better get a move on," Manitoba ordered, tucking the phone into his bag. Svetlana nodded and the two ran out of the Health Care center.

* * *

"Vhere do we go next?" Svetlana asked.

"We go to the dance club. Vito's hair gel has to be in there somewhere," Manitoba answered.

"Yes! He does like dancing after all," recalled Svetlana.

"And obviously Mike's better than that wily dingo," he chuckled. Svetlana giggled at the truth. The moment they stepped in, Manitoba stepped on a tile, pressing it down. From above, a portion of the ceiling opened and something powdery started to rain down on him.

"Look out!" Svetlana cried as she pushed the Autralian away. It hit her instead. Manitoba's eyes widened in horror. "Svetlana! Oh, crikey, are you awright!?"

Svetlana kept coughing and the smoke cleared. Manitoba's eyes widened in shock, "Are you covered in glitter?"

"I… I zink so," she coughed. "Vhat was zat for?"

"I dunno… but it must've had something to do with that bloody wanker's pranks," Manitoba growled.

The two explored the dance floor. There was music playing, but nobody was there to dance. They scanned the room and Svetlana spotted something very familiar. "Mani, I found ze hair gel thingy!" she screamed elatedly.

"Where?" Manitoba looked to where she looked and smirked. "Good girl!" He scanned it some more. "The hair gel is locked away in a glass container. And it says the only way to get it out is to dance with a partner in the right pattern on the dance floor. Doing so will give us the key to that container and we can get it out. Sounds reasonable."

"Yes but how can ve do zat?"

"I guess we follow the music." All of a sudden, the music stopped. Right next to them was a song slot machine. They looked at each other. "After you."

Svetlana shrugged and pulled the lever. By that time it landed on a tango themed music and therefore a tango dance.

"Crikey, I haven't tangoed with anyone since prom day!" Manitoba gasped.

"Svetlana doesn't even know how to tango," Svetlana sighed. Manitoba was shocked. "Svetlana, the Russian gymnast-"

"Svetlana only does gymnastics! She also knows ballerina but not zis tango," she explained. "Dancing is different zan gymnastics!"

"Eh, you have a point." He blushed deeply, confusing Svetlana. "So… I guess I'll have to teach you then. Follow my lead." He led Svetlana to the dance floor and the music started to play.

As the music started, Manitoba started dancing. And wow he was good! Svetlana never saw him dance so well before, and neither did the rest of the alters. To Manitoba, he was an ok dancer. But to Svetlana, he dances like a pro! He twisted and turned, tipping his fedora, his feet shuffling and his body moving with flexibility. He even removed his leather jacket to impress her. His expression was tempting, as if he was trying to court her through a dance. Svetlana giggled at that and shyly tried to move. She couldn't. She was too busy swooning over his moves. On a nearby table, he took a rose and placed it in his mouth, then danced back to her. Once he was close to her, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer.

"Are you ready, Svetlana?" he asked lowly as he took the rose out of his mouth and caressed her with its soft petals. She became as red as the rose before her. The glitter made her look even more dazzling. He'll have to thank Vito for that. Was he flirting with her? Manitoba was nervous but tried not to show it to Svetlana. The Russian Gymnast blushed at how close their faces were. His smirk tempted her. And the way he said her name made her speechless.

"Ready for whaaaa!" she squeaked as he pulled her in to dance with him. He kept moving her as she tried to cope with it. He kept spinning her and twirling her, along with himself.

"Come on, sheila, don't let me do all the work!" he encouraged her. Svetlana's eyes were soon filled with determination.

"Svetlana vill tango even though she has never tangoed before!" Though attempting to mix freestyle with tango, her moves were accurate to the beat, astonishing Manitoba.

"There ya go," he laughed. Finally they were at synch with each other and felt like dancing forever. "Who knew dancing could be zis much fun!" Svetlana laughed.

"You said it, lass!" The dance ended as Svetlana and Manitoba finally held each other close. Exhilarated, yet exhausted, they spotted a key popping out of the slot machine. But they were too busy gazing at each other.

"Wow… you're a fast learner, sheila," panted Manitoba.

"Und you… are a pretty sexy dancer," Svetlana panted back. Manitoba blushed and pulled away. "Naw, you're just saying that. Obviously Mike's the better dancer."

"I know… you're just the best dancer for _me_ ," Svetlana confessed. The Australian Survivalist blushed, smiled and looked away. "Oh stop… There's the key!"

He took the key and unlocked the glass container. He took the hair gel out and raised it into the air. "Ha! Who's the better dancer now, you wily dingo!? Let's go. I know where to go next, and I think you might like it."

"Da! Svetlana shall follow you zere," Svetlana chirped as they left the dance floor with the hair gel in Manitoba's bag. Manitoba grabbed his leather jacket and headed out with her.

* * *

Standing before the obstacle course, Svetlana jumped with joy. "Eee! Svetlana has been vaiting for this all day!" she squealed.

"Told ye you would like it," Manitoba chuckled. "Hold on." He reached for his binoculars and looked through it. "Uh, Svet?"

"Yes, Mani?"

"Ya might wanna look at this." He handed her the binoculars and she looked through it. "My koala! A-and my diary! They're over there. All I have to do is get through… oh" she lowered her binoculars and stared at her obstacles. There were laser beams, monkey bars where the ground consists of water with crocodiles, a platform where a fist would pound on it every three seconds, and a flamed hoop.. There was no way around the obstacle course. They can only go through.

"That cannot be good…" Manitoba mumbled.

"Nonsense, Mani! Believe! We can get through zis," encouraged Svetlana.

"True." Manitoba smirked and stretched his knuckles. "Guess it's time I put my survival skills to the test."

"I'll lead!" Svetlana stepped forward and ran to the first course: The flamed hoop. With enough speed, she leapt her way through it. "Ta dah!"

"Nice one, sheila!" Manitoba ran to the hoop and jumped through it. "Piece of cake." He sniffed smoke. "It smells like someone's smoking up the barby."

"Your bottom is on fire!" shrieked Svetlana.

"Yow!" Manitoba jumped and kept slapping his butt until the fire was gone. "Ah… that's better."

"Come on, ve still have more obstacles to go through!"

The next course was the platform with the fist. They only had three seconds to get through it before it smashed the platform. "Svetlana vill go first!" She ran as fast as she could to the platform.

"Be careful!" screamed Manitoba. In a nick of time, Svetlana went through. "HD! Svetlana has made it through!" she screamed with elation. Manitoba sighed in relief. "Awright, Manitoba… you got this."

He ran as fast as he could and landed on the platform within a second. With the fist crashing down, he immediately launched himself off the platform before he could get splatted. "Mani, are you okay?" Svetlana asked worriedly.

"That was a close one ey? I haven't been this hyped since I've been chased by a kangaroo!" he panted. He checked the time. "Crikey, it's four o'clock! We gotta get a move on!"

The next obstacle was the monkey bars with the crocodiles below it. "Okay, the best way to go through it is to either walk on it or do it the old fashion way…" He spotted a tree next to them. On the tree were vines. "Or maybe…"

He grabbed Svetlana by the waist and pulled her close. "Manitoba! Vhat are you doing?"

"Hang tight, sheila, this is gonna get rough! Keep your legs up." He reached for the vine and kept his grip on her. Pulling back, he launched them both like a slingshot.

"Tally ho!" The couple swung across the alligator pit. They raised their legs so that they won't get bitten. Svetlana held on to him tighter.

"I'm gonna let go of the vine. Hold on tight!" With the right timing, he launched himself and Svetlana off the vine and they landed safely on the ground. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Realizing he was still holding Svetlana, they both pulled away hesitantly. "T-Thank you, Mani…"

"Ah, it was nothing," Manitoba responded, blushing shyly at her. "I can teach you how to do that sometime."

"No need… Svetlana just didn't think of the idea zooner."

The two spotted the last, and most difficult, course: The laser beams. "Crikey… I'll go first to make sure it's safe for you." Manitoba hid his bag in his jacket so it doesn't lie around while he goes through. Svetlana couldn't help but admire his bravery. With care, he went through the lasers. He dodged every laser and bent every part of his body to get through. Thank Mike he's scrawny. After a few minutes, he made it through.

"Crikey! That was a close one!" He took the koala bear and the diary, removed his bag, and kept the items in there. "Come on, sheila! You can do it!"

Svetlana nodded and followed. As usual, getting through the laser beams was too easy. As she made it to the end, she landed on the tip of her toes and threw her arms in the air. "Da! Svetlana has made it!" All of a sudden she started to lose balance and started to lean both ways. She flailed her arms in panic.

"Whaa! Mani! Help! Ah!" she screamed and started to lean back where the lasers were. Manitoba's urge was to run and pull her away.

"Hang on, sheila!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from falling backwards. Instead, she fell on top of him. The bag slipped off of Manitoba and hit the ground, with the items flowing out. Upon realizing their current position – with Svetlana on top of Manitoba – the two immediately pulled each other away.

"T-Thank you for saving Svetlana," stammered the Russian Gymnast. The Australian Survivalist rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's awright, sheila."

While Svetlana tried to catch her breath after panicking, Manitoba rushed to the items and returned them to the bag. He also noticed that Svetlana's diary was open and the lock broke. Mike's phone was unharmed, the koala was fine, and Vito's hair gel didn't leak out.

"Hang on." Before he could get the diary, Svetlana snatched it before he could.

"NO! You cannot read Svetlana's private property!" Svetlana shouted, her face beaming with embarrassment. It was too late. Manitoba saw what he wanted to see. He stood up and smiled softly at her. "Hey, it's awright, Svetlana…"

"No it's not!" Out of the blue, Svetlana's eyes started to form tears, which worried Manitoba.

"Why are you crying, sheila? A beauty like you shouldn't cry."

"Don't give me any of zat!" She turned herself away from him and clutched her diary to her chest. "Svetlana is sorry for hating your wife!"

Manitoba's eyes widened. So she _was_ jealous of his wife. He smirked and chuckled, angering Svetlana. "Vhat is so funny!?"

"Relax, sheila! I hate her too," Manitoba admitted.

"Vhat?" Svetlana asked confusedly. "She is your wife!"

"Well, she _was_ my wife," Manitoba answered.

"Vas?"

"Yeh. She hated the fact that I went out on too many adventures and wanted me to do what she wanted. All I did was leave and come back after a while and when I return she wanted to poke me," he explained.

Svetlana could feel herself blushing. "Und by poke you mean…"

"Yep," Manitoba answered flatly. "How'd ya know that?"

"Svetlana read a book about Australian Slang. She didn't like it." Noticing Manitoba's reaction, he was smiling, not upset. She was confused. "I veel sorry for your loss."

"Don't be, sheila. I hated her and she used me so I guess that's why we separated." He smiled softly and walked towards her. Svetlana was left speechless as Manitoba hugged her from behind. "You don't need to be jealous anymore."

The Russian Gymnast blushed madly and trembled. "Vhy… thank you." He pulled away from her and she faced him. "Svetlana feels better now."

"Good on ya."

Peeking through her diary, Svetlana gasped as she noticed something wrong. "Ze page! Vhere is it?!"

"What page?" Manitoba asked.

"It was a page about…." She turned to Manitoba, her eyes narrowed. "You have it don't you?"

"Have what? The page? Don't look at me!"

"You didn't rip it out, did you!? Vhat did it say!?" she demanded frustratingly. She was about to reveal what the page said, but made sure she wasn't foolish enough to blurt it out.

"I have no paper! I didn't even know there was a page missing until you told me!" Manitoba argued back. He even pulled out his pockets and opened his bag. "See?"

"Oh," Svetlana sighed. "Zen vhere is it!? Oh, I hope nobody else finds it!"

"Don't worry, sheila, we'll find it," Manitoba promised. "Let's go!"

The two walked into their last destination: The Tower of Mal. Thankfully, it was no longer the way in or out of Mike's head. Svetlana hid behind Manitoba in fear. "Svetlana doesn't vant to go in zere again!"

"Neither do I, Svet, but we need to if Mal wants his multipurpose tool back."

"Vhat if he gets it back? Will he torture us vith it?!" Svetlana wondered worriedly.

"I bet he will… who knows what dark and scary things he can do with that thing."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Mal released an evil laugh while holding his multipurpose tool. "Soon it will be mine… mine… MINE!"_

 _Below him was a can of beans that Chester forbade him to use. Out of simple disobedience, he opened the can using the can opener in his multipurpose tool and placed the beans in a bowl. "Come to papa." He took a spoon and brought the bowl of beans to his room._

 _When Chester found out who the culprit was, he still thought of Mal being 'pure evil'._

 ** _Flashback_**

The two approached the door and groaned. "Great, last time there were five of us and we needed to open the door together," Manitoba said.

"But there are only two of us!" whined Svetlana.

"True… unless." Manitoba just hatched an idea. Pulling out his lasso, he pulled Svetlana and stepped back. "Since Mike pulled the door before it fell down on us, it just goes to show that even one person can pull this door down. We just have to make sure we're not standing right in front of it." He tied his lasso to the door and went to the farthest end of the rope.

"I'll need you to help me pull on this one, love," he said.

"L-love!?"

"It's common in Australia," he stated. However, he did mean something more… "Awright, grab me from behind and pull."

Doing so, they both pulled their hardest and the door broke down with ease. "Guess we learned our lesson after all." They both entered and forgot the dreaded stairs that slowed them down.

"Zis can't be right!" Svetlana cried. Manitoba grabbed his binoculars and looked up. "There's the tool! And it's sitting on that same platform where the reset button used to be. All we have to do is get up there and—" he checked his time and gasped, "Crikey! We're running out of time!"

"Vhat!?"

"It's seven o' clock! We only have two hours," exclaimed Manitoba.

"No! Ve must keep moving, even if ze stairs kill us," Svetlana cried as she went past Manitoba and up the stairs.

"Them blokes owe us a buffet for this," Manitoba mumbled angrily before following. After an half past an hour, they finally made it to the top, palpitating and exhausted. They both slumped to the ground to take a deep breath.

"Svetlana… needs to rest." Before Manitoba could respond to that, Svetlana already passed out.

"Svetlana? Svetlana!" Manitoba screamed. He placed his ear onto her chest. She's still breathing. He distanced himself away from her and kissed her. "You did well, lass."

He got the multipurpose tool and kept it in his bag. "Mission accomplished!

"I'm impressed," said a deep voice. The Australian flinched after hearing a third person in the room. He turned to the figure and was stunned.

"Mal!? When did you get in here?!" Manitoba asked. Mal had that same evil grin they saw nearly a year ago.

"I've come here to take back what's mine," he said darkly. Before Manitoba could throw it at him, he gave him the hand. "Not so fast."

"What? Don't ya want your treasure back? You can have it," Manitoba said.

"If you gave that back now, then I would have tricked you into letting me keep _this_." He held out a paper that appeared to come from Svetlana's diary.

Manitoba gritted his teeth in rage. "You… I always knew you were a bloody traitor!

"Always have, always been."

Before Manitoba could snap, he took the multipurpose tool and prepared to break it. "If you don't give that back now, it'll be the last you'll ever see this baby again!"

"Break my treasure and you'll never find out where _your_ treasure is," Mal warned. Manitoba flinched.

"So YOU were the thief!" he snapped.

"Well I wouldn't say that… all I know is, your treasure has yet to be found. And time is running out. Tick tock, Manitoba," Mal said deviously, wearing his evil grin. "Your treasure… lies within this paper."

"What!?"

"That's right. Unaware to you, I haven't read it. I just happen to know where these deepest darkest secrets lie. And as far as I'm concerned, I'll bet that whatever is in this paper symbolizes your treasure," Mal explained further.

"How can Svetlana have something _I_ want!? I don't want her secrets. And I CERTAINLY don't want her diary!"

"Then what _do_ you want?" questioned Mal.

"I want…" he paused. He turned silent all of a sudden. He forgot what he wanted as his treasure. Normally he would say gold and money, but for some reason that's not what he wanted. Mal grew impatient and sighed. He walked up to Manitoba and handed him the paper.

"Read it."

"What!?"

"I said read it!"

"I won't!" Manitoba glared at Mal.

"Do you want to find out what your treasure is?"

"I do but not like this!"

"Your choice. All I'm saying is, you have ten minutes before the tower explodes." And with that, Mal was gone. He didn't take the tool back with him either. Manitoba was left there surprised.

"What!? He was a hologram? Then… how was he able to hold that paper!?" Speaking of which, he glanced at it and began to think. Was he really missing something? Would there really be treasure hidden within that paper? He couldn't expect money to be in there. Out of curiosity, he slowly began to open it. "I'm sorry, Svetlana," he whispered.

Opening it, he noticed that there were only a few words written on it. They were pretty big words too. And yes, Svetlana wrote them. The date was recent as it was updated the night before their stuff went missing. He recalled that night when he was talking to Svetlana about his crushed dream of not being able to find his treasure.

And of course he wasn't oblivious. He knew Svetlana liked him and he liked her a lot, albeit he never concluded her feelings to be true. He sort of expected the page to say 'I love Manitoba' or something like that, but it said something else; something he never expected her to say. It nearly made his heart stop. It said:

 ** _"Svetlana wants to be Manitoba's treasure."_**

It was written very clearly. There was even a kiss mark on it. Manitoba tried blinking a few times to see if he was hallucinating or not. He wasn't. Those words were written there, right before his very eyes. If Mal picked that page as a guess, then he got it spot on. But how? Then it hit him. The locations, the excuse to go to the bathroom, the fancy glitter, the dancing theme, and the theft of Svetlana's diary. It all came down to one thing.

"Svetlana... all this time my treasure was..." he whispered. His hat covered his eyes, but felt hot tears form in his eyes. He fought back and wiped them out. The Australian Survivalist turned to his sleeping crush. She seemed to have calmed down but felt too tired to wake up. What he saw was far better than seeing an 'I love you' statement. Why was he so eager to find his treasure even when all along his _real_ treasure was always with him inside Mike's mind? How could he have been so blind? Unlike money, which can't be spent, Svetlana was the kind of treasure he can hold on to forever. If only he knew that sooner. He was also aware that Svetlana held on to her diary because she couldn't trust him to keep it for her. He's sure glad she made that decision.

Because they only had less than ten minutes left before the tower detonates, he quickly carried Svetlana bridal style and began to run down the stairs. Svetlana slowly started to wake up.

"Uh… Mani… vhere are ve?" she asked.

"We're getting out of here, sheila. This place is about to explode like a bomb in a mine field!"

Svetlana was fully awake upon hearing that. And realizing that Manitoba was holding her, she immediately held on tight. "Vhat!? Did ve even get ze last treasure!?"

"Yeah, I got it while you were out cold." Thankfully, going down the stairs was easier and faster than going up. At the last minute, they barged their way out of the tower and it exploded. Unlike any explosion, there was no shockwave. It just disappeared. Everything else disappeared too: The obstacle course, the dance club and the Health Care center. They were all gone. Svetlana and Manitoba were thankful that they made it out alive.

They both lay on the ground, exhausted. Manitoba was on top of Svetlana, protecting her from an explosion that didn't happen like he thought it would. As he lifted himself up, he noticed that everything else was gone.

"Crikey… glad we made it out in time," he panted. Below him, Svetlana pushed him off and began to panic. "CHESTER! VHERE IS CHESTER!?"

"Oh shoot!" The two looked back at where the Health Care center used to be. It was gone. Svetlana threw her arms at Manitoba and sobbed. "No! He iz gone! Ve vere too late!"

Before Manitoba could cry with her, he felt a hard blow on his head. "OW!" he screamed. He and Svetlana turned around and saw Chester holding a cane on one hand and a chocolate bar on the other. "What are you ninnies crying about?" he asked impatiently.

Without warning, Svetlana and Manitoba crushed his lungs with a hug. "OH CHESTER! VE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I ain't dead! Now stop crying," Chester said sternly. "Now stop hugging me otherwise I'll REALLY be dead!" They both pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

Checking the commotion, the remaining three alters ran up to them. "Ey yo, what happened? Where is everything?" Vito asked.

"It all disappeared," Manitoba said. He looked at Mal and glared. "And HE was the one who was behind all of this!"

Chester turned to Mal. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, but- OW!"

"I should have known you were pure evil!" Chester growled.

"Chester stop! I was in on it as well," Mike confessed. Everyone except Mal gasped at him. "You!? Of everyone else it was you!?" Vito snapped.

"Well yeah! You see, we overheard your conversation, Manitoba and… well, we thought about helping you accomplish your dream of finding your treasure. We're sorry these guys blamed you. We should've let them in on it as well but we were afraid they would refuse. Right, guys?" Mike said.

"You're right," Vito answered. Chester nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and by the way, it was Mal's idea. Not mine," Mike blurted out. Mal looked at him and smiled. It wasn't an evil smile. It was a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Then what was with the hologram?" Manitoba asked.

"Oh," Mal pulled out a device from Mike's pocket. "You mean this? Mike's friend gave it to him and I wanted to have a go at it so he let me."

Manitoba felt touched, yet he shook his head and smirked. "I'm touched… you dingos really did that for me?"

"Yeah… but we didn't expect Chester and Vito to be this mad at you," said Mike.

"I was and I still am! Now gimme my hair gel!" Vito demanded angrily. Manitoba rolled his eyes and threw it at him. "Aye. Say it don't spray it."

"Oh, The Vito misses you! I promise I'll never lose you again," Vito cried as he hugged the hair gel container.

Chester rolled his eyes. "Wimp."

"What about my phone?" Mike asked. Manitoba reached for his bag and gave it to him. "Here ya go, mate."

He also pulled out Mal's multipurpose tool. "Here. You're a good boy, Mal," he said.

Mal smiled and took the tool from him. Then his grin turned into an evil grin. "At long last... I've been waiting for this moment."

Everyone gasped.

He equipped a pair of scissors and opened a bag of chips that were hard to break open. "That's better," he said. Everyone sighed in relief and they all shared a laugh together.

"Und Svetlana's koala bear und diary?" Svetlana added. Manitoba smirked and got the last two items out of his bag. Svetlana giggled and hugged them both. "You are Svetlana's hero!"

"Aw shucks."

"Listen, we're really sorry about seeing you get blamed for this. It was our fault," Mike apologized for himself and for Mal. Mal nodded in guilt, which he hasn't felt in a long time.

"It's awright, mate. But what I meant was I wanted to find _my_ treasure. Hunting for your treasures was fun and all but all I wanted was to find _mine_ ," he muttered.

"I thought you figured it out already," Mal pointed out.

"Not exactly," he lied. Mal knew that and nodded falsely. While awkward silence ensued, Chester broke it and walked away. "Welp, I'm going back inside. Who wants to watch me play music?"

"If it's Chester, I can't say no," said Vito, implying that it would be rude to turn down an old man's request.

"Sure, why not!" said Mike.

"I'm in, but you gotta hand me the headphones," said Mal.

Back outside, Manitoba was about to remove his jacket until Svetlana spoke to him. She didn't want to go near him. "Svetlana is sorry…"

Manitoba turned to her, confused. "What're you apologizing for, sheila?"

"Svetlana vas unable to help you vind your treasure… She promises zat she will keep on looking until she finds it," she said obliviously. Before she could turn her back on him, Manitoba grabbed his lasso and threw it at her. Svetlana squeaked in surprise as Manitoba pulled the rope, holding her in it, closer to him.

"Da! Mani! Vhat are you doing!?" she asked, surprised. He didn't answer and kept pulling her in. once they were close enough, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Svetlana squeaked again in shock. Everything she wanted to do with Manitoba has become a reality. She went on a treasure hunt with him, she talks to him everyday, and the best part of it all was: she felt like she was his treasure. It was just like what she wrote in the missing page of her diary. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. The rope that tied her up loosened and fell. Manitoba pulled her closer, waiting for her to kiss back. Feeling hot tears about to fall, she obliged and returned his offer – kissing him back. The two eventually pulled apart for air. Opening her eyes, she saw kindness and reciprocation in Manitoba's dark orbs. Finally, he spoke.

"Why should I keep looking when my treasure's standing right in front of me? Being with you, right here in Mike's head, is the greatest treasure I've ever found in my life. I never figured it out sooner." Reaching for his pocket, he took out a familiar piece of paper that belonged in Svetlana's diary. "And I believe this belongs to you."

Svetlana blushed and took it from him. He expected her to be angry, but she was speechless. "Vhere did you get zis?" she asked.

"Mal had it this whole time, but he didn't read it. I did."

"Oh…" Svetlana said sadly.

"Oi now," Manitoba chuckled. "I have loved you for a long time, Svetlana. And you were one of my greatest treasures back then. But I never expected you to say something like that. I expected an 'I love you' but never something like that."

"So you like Svetlana's confession?"

Manitoba hugged her again. "Are you kidding, love? I LOVED it! So, you're not mad that I saw it?"

Pulling away, Svetlana folded the paper and kept it. "Nope! Svetlana thinks zis is ze right time to let you know. Svetlana vants to be your treasure!"

He pulled her close again. "And I'll treasure you forever." The two looked at each other and kissed once more.

Meanwhile, the remaining four personalities stalked the moment. Mal and Mike gave each other a fist bump. Chester and Vito were slightly shocked.

"I always knew they had a thing for each other," Vito said.

"Dang kids these days and their confessions. Back then when we didn't say I love you, that didn't sound cliché!" Chester informed.

"Hush now, Chester. Give them time! If anything, they're the cutest couple I've seen in my head all day!" Mike said elatedly.

"Speaking of 'couple', do you think Zoey is worried about you right now?" Mal asked.

"She must be… I'll be waking up early tomorrow so good night guys. Man, I'm very happy for Manitoba and Svetlana." He yawned and walked straight up to his room.

"I'm with ya, bro," said Vito.

"Me too," added Mal.

"Yeah, my eyes burn after seeing them kiss!" Chester complained.

Meanwhile, Manitoba and Svetlana headed to Svetlana's room hand-in-hand. "Well, guess this is where we part," said Manitoba.

"Yes… I had a great day!" yawned Svetlana. Before Manitoba could leave, Svetlana stopped him. "Vait!"

"Yeh?"

"How about tonight, you can hang vith Svetlana in her room! Ve can talk about our adventures today und stuff!" Svetlana offered. Manitoba had some questions to ask, but they were together now. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not- Whoa!" he exclaimed as Svetlana pulled him into the room with her.

The two stayed up late that night talking about their lives, the fact that Mike and Mal set up an elaborate scheme to hook them up, and constantly flirting with each other. And somewhere in the house, they could hear Chester complaining in his sleep, saying "Get a room!" albeit they were in a room together.

Manitoba couldn't help but thank Mike and Mal for setting the whole plan up. After all, not only did he get to be with the girl of his dreams, he also found his treasure - someone he will keep forever - and that treasure was and always will be Svetlana.

* * *

 **Well, that must have taken forever. I'll admit, this was one of the best stories I've ever written. It's pretty long and I'm not sure if I should separate these into chapters. It was never meant to be a multi-chapter story. I had a lot of fun making this. I'll update my profile, notifying everyone that I'll be on hiatus for a while. I apologize for the announcement.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and do all that usual stuff every writer wants to see. Flames… well there are consequences. I kinda grew tired of the fandom.**

 **I WILL NEVER GROW TIRED OF THE PAIRINGS I LOVE. I hardly make any friends, not many people like the pairings I like or rather they might not just like me, and I currently feel too demotivated to write anything. Svetoba was a new pairing I've come to love and I noticed there aren't many stories of that pairing so I thought why not make one myself?**

 **Until next time, fellow Fanfiction readers!**


End file.
